User talk:Saiyukisama/Archived2013
The link you gave me I joined the community, however when I was opening the blog and all and all. I even followed the rules. It can't be found. I tried to ask the admin but accoriding to him, he doesn't know since it's been a while he didn't managed the blog. So he can't help me. D: (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC)) Suggestions... I wanna suggest to put a row on the information box for "Actor". What I meant is for the musical actor if it's okay? Since they are still an actor for the character. :3 (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you! (' w') (^^) After that I'll put the names of their actor in the musical. Yipppie~! Thanks! (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:57, February 22, 2013 (UTC)) I am only gonna put the names of the actor for the character. Last night, a contributor just made an article about the actor but I don't think they are needed. So I had an idea just to put the actor's name on the info box instead. XD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 01:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC)) Okay then I got it! \(-_^)/ (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 21:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC)) I would like it if we could change the color of the new template. There has to be another color besides blue... Please! It clashes with the rest if the sight... Astral writer (talk) 02:07, February 26, 2013 (UTC) =#FFC125 Also, if you really plan to use the images from the manga and anime for the profiles, please use Gensoumaden. I can't Can't CAN'T stand reload and gunlock. Sanzo and everyone looks fat... I also kind of like it the way it was, past and present. Because the biggest difference would be between the wardrobe change. Astral writer (talk) 02:18, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Relooked at it and the only missing thing is occupation... sorry... Astral writer (talk) 02:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually a space for aliases or previous names would be cool. Like Sanzo was Kouryuu or Hakkai was Gonou... Dokugakuji was Sha Jien... Koumyou was Houmei... that kind of thing... And the Aliases because Dr. Ni is Ukoku Sanzo too... Astral writer (talk) 02:49, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Well it is fine for me, everything looks great for me XD :) then let's just put additional information and other things that are important xD . (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 05:15, February 26, 2013 (UTC)) I think the only problem in the info box at the episode is the resizing of the pictures. :) is there any chance I can resize it? i tried the most normal codes we use but it didn't work. D: (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 08:16, February 26, 2013 (UTC)) I tried to use the Album info boxes however after publishing it something disappeared :v xDD are u still working on it? XD (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 10:33, February 26, 2013 (UTC)) Why do you keep changing my pictures for the Gesoumaden Episodes? I'm just curious cause it took me so long to get them... Astral writer (talk) 03:58, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Nah, that's not really the problem, if you think its better, I guess it's all good... But, there weren't any water marks... The images were ones I got off my own DVDs... I own special additions of season 1 and 2 of Saiyuki... the only episode that I can think of that looked like water was the episodes with Rikudou and episode 15... But that because of the rain themes of the episodes that the kanji a little blurry... Astral writer (talk) 13:47, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Everytime I will click the info boxes, the kanji thing keeps on disappearing ( ; _;) I dunno why (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 14:17, March 4, 2013 (UTC)) Musicals Do you have a DVD for the musical shows? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 00:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) Featured Media & Current News Could you teach me how to change the'' "Featured Media & Current News"? As much as I want to add some news especially to this coming up OVA Saiyuki Gaiden: Koubana no Shou I cannot change it cause I don't have any idea how. The OVA will be air on April 26 2013 and I wish the OVA can be feature on the Current News section. Thank you! (^^) (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 08:56, March 31, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks for the links. xD but the links u gave me is almost the same.. but I will study it xD Nope, I didn't said anything about a video since there's no video yet. D: I said i wanna add some "news". I went to the Template:News but the link u gave me is still http://saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Featured_Media so i got confuse... >_< sorry when i clicked the template:news the link brought me to the featured media (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:51, March 31, 2013 (UTC)) Affiliated Wikis Is it okay to affiliate one of the works of Kazuya Wild Adapter Wiki in our Saiyuki wikia? (^^)/ I just made it yesterday and sorry if I base some looks like in our Saiyuki Wiki. It's actually a temporary looks. I will change it after learning to make some templates. (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC)) I made Template and dunno where to put it.. some changes happened in the home... here's the template i made for the affiliated wikis (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:38, April 13, 2013 (UTC)) Volume 1 and 2 So I was wondering to put two cover pictures in Saiyuki Reload (Anime) I'm kinda dummy when it comes to this. I was trying to put it on the anime box and it doesn't work. xD I wanna put the Volume 1 and Volume 2 poster though D: is it impossible? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 10:46, April 28, 2013 (UTC)) Trying to create new templates Hello. I have a favor to ask of you. I want to make a page for the different Arcs in the Saiyuki series. I got the idea from other Anime Wiki sites (i.e. Fairy tail, Rave Masters). I really like the Arc page for Rave Masters and was wondering if you could help me code something like that. I don't know how to create templates and can't find anything that can help learn how to. Please give me assist. You could teach me and then I would do things like this on my own. Astral writer (talk) 04:57, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :It is totally Awesome! (''Arigatou!) I started using it and filling it in right away. I'm going to fill in the info boxes after I finish establishing all the arcs. I was wondering if you could make something similar, like the same size and everything, but solely for episodes (i.e., the Homura Arc) and something solely for Manga (i.e. the Kouten Arc). Astral writer (talk) 23:08, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, beside the modified Arc templates For "Manga only" and "Anime only", I was wondering about a reference page template that was like a scroll-ish thing maybe similar to this one on Natsu's (from fairy Tail) page. I'm really going to work on going through the pages and citing where I got stuff and where it's from in the manga and the anime that I'm familiar with. Thank you before and I hope you will continue to take care of me in the future. Astral writer (talk) 22:16, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Favicon and Switch Just wanna ask what happened to the favicon? seems to be missing. Anyway, how's the switch? cuz you know there are two official posters of Reload and I wanna put it both the same. xDD just message me if everything is fine now. thanks, no rush at all. ^^ (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:21, May 31, 2013 (UTC)) Sorry if it seems like I'm pushy, but... Hi, I was wondering if you'd read my other two messages about the templates? I'm starting to really work on referencing everything in articles back to the manga and the anime... I posted them under my last message on your page? Just wondering Astral writer (talk) 17:34, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :It's all good, just wondering why I hadn't heard from you in awhile... I went through the images on the cite and deleted all the duplicates/unused images... Now I'm trying to go through them and rename them all accordingly... I'm also working on citing everything... I want to help as best I can... ^_^ Astral writer (talk) 17:46, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh! It's fine already. I am using firefox and i can see the favicon again. xD tnx (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 18:12, May 31, 2013 (UTC)) and maybe i'll just show u by tomorrow what's my problem using the switch xDDD goodnyt (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 18:16, May 31, 2013 (UTC)) Contributor Policy (?) Uhm, yeah I am kinda not sure how to start but... there are some wikia contribitors here who contributes anonymously. Can we just block the anonymous and let them login to be sure who's editing the article or who's ruining it or something? I mean, something like this "anonymous contributors are not to contribute unless they log in". It's also an idea to protect the wiki. What do you think? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 16:00, June 3, 2013 (UTC)) Oh you have a point. Well it's okay. It is just a suggestion. (^^) (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 02:05, June 4, 2013 (UTC)) I guess... The switch is working actually. (I was just too tired that time that's why I didn't noticed.) The only problem is the infobox... xD It's a just a small problem but i want to let u know... you can see it in the picture... anyway, no rush. i just want u to know... or it's me who got it wrong? but i am sure i made the code right. anyway... yeah... thanks! (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 06:18, June 10, 2013 (UTC)) YEHEY!!! saiyuki-sama!!! arigatou! :DDD it finally work!!! :DD thank u!!! (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 15:39, June 22, 2013 (UTC)) Continuation of Arc templates Saiyuki-sama, thank you for the mamga template. I'm going to put it into use soon, but I have a problem finding the Japanese release dates. If you could help with that, it would be great... What I really need right now is a modified version on the arc templates. Right now the only template available is for Manga and anime. I would really appreciate if you could make an arc template that only represented the anime (meaning removing the manga half) and another that only represented the manga (removing the anime half)... this would be for arcs like the Homura Arc--which doesn't really have a manga equivalent--and the manga would be used for Sauiyki reload blast arcs which have not been turned into anime... Would you please help? Astral writer (talk) 19:43, June 23, 2013 (UTC) The release dates for the manga in Japan? If you've already provided them, than can you send me a link to where they are. I don't know... Also what I mean about the manga and Anime thing is something like this... Anime Example: Manga Example: Does this help explain it better? :? Astral writer (talk) 18:23, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Arigatou! I'll be working on the arc page relatively soon! Thank you again. Question! Have I been citing right? I've been doing it mostly on Gojyo, but I did a bit on Koumyou, Kami-sama, and Ginkaku and Kinkaku... I've been using mostly the manga a resource, a tiny bit of the anime, and I've also recently been reading translations of recording that the voice actors did on voice albums and such so I plan to possibly reference that too if anything good comes up. Anyway... the point was, is there anything I can do to make what I'm already doing better? Astral writer (talk) 22:52, June 25, 2013 (UTC)